Doubtful
by Wub A Dub Dub
Summary: Eridan and Aradia have a chat about her current boyfriend, Equius. (Rated T for language, and this is also humanstuck, by the way). (I'm unsure if I'm going to continue this but it's complete for now).


the humanstuck headcannons i have are strong with this one, just saying.

* * *

He spat out his tea after what she just told him, getting it on the table and partially on her work clothes. Amazing. She knew he could be quite surprised with all the details she felt like she had to share, but this was a new one.

"Hey, you asked for details, and you got details. Why are you complaining?" The ginger snorted after looking at the brunette's face for too long. This was classic. Absolutely classic.

"I-I.. I can't believe you! I mean, I knew you didn't mind getting 'down and dirty,' if I may use that expression here, holy shit, Ar! You stick to what you say, huh?" He said, raising a brow and trying to take a calm sip of his tea.

She nodded. "Yup. But dude, it was a measly bj. While I like him, I'm certainly not going to take it that far with him just yet. Maybe not at all, actually. Don't get me wrong, he's a sweet guy, and I just love it when he wraps his muscle arms, do you even say it like that, around me. It's an amazing feeling to know he cares about me so much. But I don't know. Sometimes it doesn't feel right. Not that we have problems or anything but it feels like the love just isn't there. Hah, Nepeta told me he doesn't believe in love for relationships. Can you believe how insane that is? I mean, I'd have to go my whole life without saying 'I love you' to him! I mean, not that I'll marry him, but hey, I never know, It's just, man, how does he not do that? He's so freaking fantastic and then he goes and it collapses with that!"

Eridan chuckled. "Eq is quite the guy, Ar. I would know, a course, I spent tons a my years with him in elementary school an' shit. I didn't think he would grow up to believe love doesn't exist. Maybe you could change that?" He smirked, earning a pair of rolled eyes from the girl across from him.

"No way, Eridan. I'm not that important to him. If anything, Nepeta would be the one changing his mind."

"They're siblings, Ar."

"First of all, step-siblings. Second of all, I didn't mean it like that. Or did I? Because you know what, now that I think about it, he loves Nepeta. They've been siblings for a long time and he _did _only say he didn't believe in it for relationships. However, family is very important to him."

"Yeah, but so are you. Have you ever seen the way he looks at you?"

The comment caused Aradia to blush. Had he been thinking about love when he thought about her or looked at her? Sometimes she thought she was in love with him, but she was never sure. He was so mysterious in his own way, and that made him even more amazing. But that mysterious side was the worst part for him to be mysterious. If anything, why couldn't he just be mysterious with his fears or his greatest passions or something? Why is he closeted about love, of all things?! That was so ridiculous! Of course, she knew he was manly and stuff and probably didn't want any of that being shown, but it just seemed like with how he was, he would maybe expose the feelings. But nope, nothing. There was no hints. Wow, how did she-

"Ar! Arrrrrr! Can you stop zoning out and maybe listen to me for once? Geez, what's a guy got to do around here?" Eridan interrupted her train of thought, getting her to shake her head and blink a few times to focus once again.

"Oops, sorry. I was just thinking about Equius. What were you saying though?" She really needed to stop getting lost in her thoughts.

"Just that he _does _look at you with these gazing stares. I'm pretty sure he believes you're a really beautiful girl. Which, a course, you are. I mean, damn girl, you look great." Aradia giggled and blushed a bit at that. "Anyways, back to the point. Maybe he himself hasn't realized it, but I think he's feelin' a little bit of love for ya."

The ginger shrugged. "Possibly. If he did, it'd be nice. However, like I said, I'm just not feeling it like I was. Maybe if he did say he loved me I'd right back?"

Eridan hummed. "There is a possibility."

Aradia checked her watch. "Listen, I gotta get back to working since my break just ended. But don't worry, I'll be texting you later."

"A course." The brunette paid for the tea and small piece of cake he had and made his way out, just as the ginger began to work again.


End file.
